gloryofheraclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Spells form Glory of Heracles 3
Spells Pow: The first healing spell your characters receive. The amount of HP healed increases as intelligence increases. Powra: The second level healing spell, heals over double the amount of Pow. Powtes: The Dragon Quest equivalent of Healall. This spell restores the HP of one character to maximum. Powtesmer: This expensive spell restores the whole party's HP to maximum. Ilmore: Revives a fallen comrade. Landon: A fire spell that hits all enemies on the screen Torell: Confuses all enemies on screen. Excave: Exit any dungeon Noaroon: Lets you return to towns you have visited before. Emtayk: Steal MP from an opponent. Taxton: Give your ally a boost in many stats at the cost of most of the caster's life. Kno-miss: Cures various status conditions like poison. Helion: A powerful lightning attack against one opponent. Damage is usually 200+ Paralaise: Paralyzes an enemy Ques: Lightning attack against one enemy Queis: Lightning attack on a row of enemies, usually 100+damage each. Queisara: Devastating Lighting attack, 200+damage to all enemies Aqua: Water attack against one enemy Aquar: Water attack against one enemy row. Aquaram: Water attack against all opponents, usually 150+ damage for all. Hydroer: Strong water attack against one enemy. Gard: Raises defense of one ally Garder: Raises defense of all allies. Int: Raises intelligence of one all Speem: Increase speed of party members Sparrier: Raises strength for one ally. Emidivyde: I believe this redistributes some of the caster's MP to others. Magic List: (GH013) --------------- Offensive Magic --------------- Aqua 2 MP: Small water attack to an enemy unit Aquar 4 MP: Small Water attack to a row of enemy units Aquarum 12 MP: Moderate water attack to all enemy units Hydroer 8 MP: Heavy water attack to an enemy unit Ques 2 MP: Small light attack to an enemy unit Queis 6 MP: Small light attack to a row of enemy units Queisara 16 MP: Heavy light attack to all enemy units Helion 8 MP: Heavy light attack to an enemy unit Zap 6 MP: Moderate lightning attack to an enemy unit Zapum 12 MP: Moderate lightning attack to a row of enemy units Landone 9 MP: Moderate fire attack to all enemy units Burnga 8 MP: Moderate fire attack to a row of enemy units Burn 12 MP: Heavy fire attack to an enemy unit Burngrum 15 MP: Heavy fire attack to all enemy units -------------- Recovery Magic -------------- Pow 2 MP: Recovers a small amount of HP to a single ally Powra 3 MP: Recovers a moderate amount of HP to a single ally Powtes 8 MP: Recovers the maximum amount of HP to a single ally Powtesma 32 MP: Recovers the maximum amount of HP to all allies Lif 10 MP: Revives 1/2 amount of HP to an incapacitated ally Lifmore 16 MP: Revives a full amount of HP to an incapacitated ally KnoMiss 2 MP: Removes poison status to a single ally KnoPara 2 MP: Removes Paralysis status to a single ally KnoTrell 2 MP: Removes Confusion status to a single ally KnoRem 2 MP: Removes Sleep status to a single ally ------------- Support Magic ------------- Speem 4 MP: Enhances Speed to all allies Intel 2 MP: Enhances intelligence to a single ally Intelara 4 MP: Enhances intelligence to all allies Guard 4 MP: Enhances defense to a single ally Guara 8 MP: Enhances defense to all allies Spara 5 MP: Enhances attack strength to a single ally OneMore 4 MP: Invokes the user to do the same action twice Taxton 0 MP: Bolsters the ally's overall stat with the cost of the caster's HP and MP Rockbe 5 MP: Bolsters the ally's overall defense with the cost of disabling one's attack for a number of turns ReAqua 8 MP: Grants all allies immunity to water attack ReQues 12 MP: Grants all allies immunity to light and lightning attack ReAura 14 MP: Grants all allies immunity to all magic attacks ------------------- Status Effect Magic ------------------- Paralos 3 MP: Inflicts poison to all enemy units Rem 3 MP: Inflicts sleep to all enemy units Trell 3 MP: Inflicts confuse to all enemy units MSealer 6 MP: Inflicts magic seal to an enemy unit DeGuard 4 MP: Decreases defense power to a single enemy unit DeSpara 4 MP: Decreases attack power to a single enemy unit DeSpeem 4 MP: Decreases overall speed to a single enemy unit ----------- Misc. Magic ----------- MDivide 0 MP: Distributes the current MP of the caster to all allies MTake 0 MP: Drains MP to the enemy Gohell 8 MP: Inverts HP values into MP to all enemy units ----------- Field Magic ----------- Noarn 4 MP: Teleports to any town you have already visited Excave 5 MP: Teleports you out of the dungeon Relaxion 8 MP: Reduces enemy encounter Category:Spells